


Mean

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [12]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Spanking, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lucretia says that Lup is mean, so Lup decides to be extra nice.Lucretia can't stand extra nice.





	Mean

Lup turns her head to look over at Lucretia. She’s just beginning to stir next to Lup, the covers bundled up to her chin moving like a wriggly cocoon. “Morning, babe,” Lup says cheerily.

 

Lucretia snorts. “Ssssshhh, it’s the middle of the night,” she says, digging her way further under the covers.

 

Lup grins. “No, babe, it’s morning. It was the middle of the night when we were smooching,” Lup teases.

 

“Hmph,” Lucretia grumps.

 

“Awww, grumpy girl, come on, get up,” Lup singsongs.

 

“Make me,” Lucretia grouses.

 

Lup chuckles. “Do you _really_ want me to make you, babe? I’ll pull these covers off and tickle the shit out of you,” Lup threatens playfully.

 

“Is that all? Do your worst,” Lucretia challenges, fully awake now.

 

Lup notices that Lucretia’s awake. Ha. She’s just playing now, refusing to get up on purpose. “Alright, here it comes!” Lup says, flinging the covers off of Lucretia and tickling her mercilessly.

 

Lucretia squeals. “Nooooo! I’ll never get up! You can’t make me!” she giggles.

 

Lup continues tickling. “If you get up we can play rough,” she says. “But you’ve gotta be good or you’ll get a spanking!”

 

Lucretia pushes at Lup’s hands. “Fine! Spank me! I’m still gonna sleep in!” she squeals.

 

“Okay, babe, you asked for it!” Lup chuckles. She rolls Lucretia to her belly and smacks her ass once on each cheek, not too hard. Lucretia squeals and laughs. “Ready to get up? I’ll eat you out,” Lup says temptingly.

 

“Promise? Or is this just a trick?” Lucretia giggles.

 

Lup pinches Lucretia’s ass, and Lucretia squeals again. “No tricks, I promise I’ll eat you out if you get up. Just ‘cause it’s a day off doesn’t mean you can sleep all day,” Lup mock scolds.

 

“Okay! Okay, I’m up, I’ve got to pee anyway,” Lucretia acquiesces. She kisses Lup and climbs out of bed.

 

“Good girl,” Lup replies, “you were on thin ice there, I would’ve made you hold it while I spanked you over my knee if you hadn’t gotten up.” She gives Lucretia an evil grin.

 

“Gods, you’re the meanest!” Lucretia says.

 

Lup gives her a look. “Really, babe? Am I really the meanest? You spanked me for jacking off after making me stare at your pussy, I think I’m pretty damn nice,” she counters.

 

“I guess not,” Lucretia agrees, “you’ve never once paddled me after all.” She begins to pull on some clothes to head to the bathroom.

 

“Never say never, babe,” Lup says playfully. “You know I’ll paddle you if you’re super naughty, you’ve just been behaving ever since I got it.” Lucretia has finished dressing. Lup leans back against the pillows. “You take care of yourself, and when you come back I’ll have a nice little breakfast of Lucretia.”

 

Lucretia heads to the bathroom. She quickly freshens up, then heads back to Lup’s room.

 

Lup is still lounging against the pillows, and she smiles when Lucretia slips back through the door. She opens her arms. “Got some kisses for you,” she offers. Lucretia climbs into Lup’s lap and puckers up. Lup laughs. “Gods you’re adorable,” she says, and kisses Lucretia.

 

Lucretia immediately kisses back hungrily and winds her hands into Lup’s hair. Lup wraps her arms around Lucretia and gives her a squeeze. Lucretia mischievously bites down on Lup’s bottom lip. Lup makes a little startled sound and lands a sharp swat on the seat of Lucretia’s pants. Lucretia jerks back from the kiss with a surprised little cry. “Mean,” she whines, releasing Lup’s hair and pouting.

 

“Nicer than I should be, you behave yourself,” Lup says. “I swear it’s like you want to get in trouble, babe.”

 

“Being naughty is fun, though,” Lucretia whines.

 

“Sitting down’s fun too, but you won’t be able to if you don’t straighten up,” Lup warns. She smiles and shakes her head. “You are my favourite little brat, though,” she teases.

 

“And you looooove me?” Lucretia asks.

 

“Always. Lay down and lets get rid of these,” Lup replies with a grin.

 

Lucretia climbs out of Lup’s lap and claims the spot Lup was just in as Lup scoots down toward the foot of the bed and turns around. Lucretia wriggles down a little further, and lifts her hips as Lup begins to pull her pants off. “No panties? Naughty, naughty,” Lup teases. She pinches Lucretia’s inner thigh, though not too hard.

 

Lucretia squirms and squeals at the pinch. “So mean!” she whines. “It was just a bathroom break! You’re naked yourself,” she pouts.

 

“And if I didn’t wear panties and the tables were turned, what would _you_ do?” Lup teases.

 

Lucretia sighs. “Meaner than pinch you. Probably push your ankles to your ears and give you a couple of swats,” she answers.

 

“Ooh, good idea, babe,” Lup says evilly. She pushes Lucretia’s legs up and gives her a firm spank on each ass cheek.

 

Lucretia yelps, loudly, at the spanks. “Ow! No! I shouldn’t have told you! It hurts worse this way!” she whines. “Meeeeeannn!”

 

Lup brings Lucretia’s legs back down and gently pushes her knees apart. She leans forward and gives Lucretia’s clit a long, slow lick. Lucretia moans and wriggles. Lup stops and lifts her head to look at Lucretia. “Mean? Me, babe? I’m so sorry, I’ll stop now,” she says.

 

“No! Please! Don’t stop, give me more, I want it so bad!” Lucretia begs.

 

“No, no, I’m being too mean, I would never be mean to my beautiful girlfriend,” Lup says. “Here, sweetheart, let me help you put your pants on again.”

 

“Nooooo, please give me more! I want it! Please lick my pussy and tease me and spank me and do whatever you want to me!” Lucretia cries.

 

Lup smiles. “Okay, babe, you’re awful kinky y’know, I hate for you to find out this way, but it’s true,” she says, leaning forward again. She begins to pleasure Lucretia again, then abruptly stops as Lucretia’s moans get louder and more urgent. She pats Lucretia’s thigh. “Delicious. Whatcha wanna do today, babe? We could go for a walk, or, ooh, swimming! Wanna go swimming?”

 

“I don’t wanna go swimming! Touch me, please!” Lucretia cries.

 

“Of course, honey, come right over here,” Lup says sweetly. Lucretia scoots toward Lup, and Lup hugs her and kisses her cheek. “I love touching you, you feel so nice!” she says.

 

Lucretia stands up and pulls the rest of her clothes off, throwing them on the ground. “Touch me more?” she asks hopefully. “Touch me _dirtier_?”

 

“Ahhh. Dirty touching for my dirty girl, is that it?” Lup asks. She sits up on the edge of the bed. Lucretia nods, fairly bouncing with anticipation. Lup reaches out and caresses Lucretia’s breasts gently. She teases the nipples until they stand out hard, then stops. “Very dirty. That was fun! What do you think, babe, walking or swimming? Or hey, we could make brownies! With hazelnuts! What do you say?” Lup grins.

 

“Fuck hazelnuts,” Lucretia grumbles, crossing her arms.

 

“Awww, babe, that’s not very nice, the hazelnuts add such flavour! We don’t have to add them if you don’t want to though,” Lup says mildly.

 

Lucretia drops to her knees. There’s got to be some way to get what she wants. Begging hasn’t worked, maybe something else? She scoots forward so she’s as close to Lup as she can get. She reaches up and takes Lup’s cock in her hand, then looks up at Lup through her eyelashes. “Can I suck you off? Please?” she asks.

 

Lup smiles down at Lucretia and strokes her hair back. “Of course, honey, what a nice offer! Go ahead, babe,” Lup says indulgently.

 

Lucretia takes Lup’s cock into her mouth. Maybe if she makes this good, Lup’s sense of fairness will kick in and she’ll let Lucretia come too. Lup’s never left her hanging before. Lucretia teases the head of Lup’s cock with her tongue, then takes the whole thing as far down her throat as she can, choking a little on its length. Lup hears and caresses her cheek gently. Lucretia bobs up and down, taking Lup’s cock deep, and she hears Lup begin to moan. Lucretia feels Lup’s fingers in her hair and redoubles her efforts as she feels Lup’s cock twitch. A little more, a little more, and then Lup comes hard. Lucretia goes down all the way as she feels Lup’s cock begin to spasm, and swallows every drop of the salty liquid that fills her mouth. Lucretia feels Lup let go of her hair and she pulls off of Lup’s cock, gasping a little. “Good?” she asks Lup sweetly. Surely this will get her some attention.

 

“So good, babe, I always love your mouth. You’re so sweet to me,” Lup responds, stroking Lucretia’s cheek. Lucretia leans into the touch. “Time to get dressed now, the day’s wasting, let’s go have some fun!” Lup says enthusiastically.

 

“Time to get dressed now, blah blah blah,” Lucretia mocks in a deliberately horrible impersonation of Lup. There. That ought to at least get some reaction, probably punishment, bit still, Lucretia’s sick of this saccharine bullshit Lup’s pulling.

 

Lup looks at Lucretia sternly. “Lucretia, that was very rude. I’m afraid I’ll have to spank you. I don’t like to hurt you, but I can’t let your naughty behavior slide, got it?” she says. Lucretia nods, trying for contrite but failing hard. “Bend over my knee, honey, let’s get this over with and then we’ll kiss and make up,” Lup coaxes. Lucretia obediently bends over Lup’s knee. “What do we say when we’ve been bad?” Lup prompts.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lucretia says insincerely, rolling her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, too, sorry that you need a spanking to get you to behave,” Lup says. She pats Lucretia’s ass gently with her hand, just once. “I hope this has taught you a lesson. Come here for hugs, babe, I love you so much and I forgive you,” Lup finishes.

 

Lucretia gets up from Lup’s lap, seething. Asshole. That wasn’t a spanking, Lup barely touched her. She’ll have to try something else. She allows Lup to sweep her into a giant hug and pepper her face with kisses. Lup guides Lucretia to sit on the bed beside her, and Lucretia sits with a _hmph_ and crosses her arms petulantly.

 

“Awww, babe, are you upset that I punished you? You know it’s just to remind you to behave better,” Lup says sweetly, stroking Lucretia’s hair. Lucretia takes Lup’s other hand and tries to guide it between her legs. “Ohhh, do you feel a little horny from your spanking, babe? I can help with that,” Lup says. She begins to gently rub Lucretia’s clit, watching her carefully. Lucretia moans, but right as she’s about to come Lup withdraws her hand. “There you go, sweetheart, all better,” she says.

 

Lucretia scowls. Of all the mean shit that Lup could possibly pull. Lucretia still hasn’t come despite being showered with attention, and she couldn’t even bait her way into a proper spanking. She stands up and faces Lup. “You’re an _asshole_ !” Lucretia declares loudly. “You keep teasing me when you _know_ what I want and I even begged for it and gave you a nice blowjob and everything! You’re so mean to me!” she yells, stamping her foot.

 

Lup shakes her head. “Babe, I’d really really hoped I wouldn’t have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Bring me the paddle, you’re getting another spanking,” she says regretfully.

 

Lucretia goes over to Lup’s night table and pulls the paddle from the drawer, eyeing it suspiciously. Those holes are going to mean a lot of sting, and it’s heavy, too. She sighs and hands the paddle to Lup, then bends over Lup’s knee without being told. “Ready,” she says grumpily, “Sorry and all that, whatever.”

 

Lup rubs the paddle over Lucretia’s ass. “This will hurt more than my hand did, sweetheart, but you need to be taught a lesson. Try to be good and don’t kick too much,” she says, then raises the paddle and taps Lucretia twice, painlessly, once on each ass cheek. She sets the paddle aside on the bed. “You can get up when you’re ready, honey, it’s okay to cry, I’ll hold you ‘til you feel better,” she says soothingly.

 

“Godsdamnit, Lup!” Lucretia cries, getting to her feet and facing Lup with her hands on her hips, near tears from frustration. “Why can’t you be fair and nice like you always are? You never leave me hanging or refuse to punish me properly, this is so frustrating and I hate it!” Lucretia wraps her arms around herself and glowers.

 

Lup smiles. “So you admit that I’m always nice to you, and fair, too, huh? Guess I’m not so mean after all,” she says with a smirk.

 

Lucretia glares. “Yes. Except today, when you’ve apparently decided that you want to torture me,” she huffs.

 

“Do you want me to treat you nice and fair again? You know you’ll get an actual paddling for your naughty behavior, but you’ll also get to come instead of just teasing and if you play your cards right I might fuck you nice and hard too,” Lup offers.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia says without hesitation. She bends back over Lup’s lap. “Ready, I really am sorry, please spank me good and hard,” she says, pushing her bottom up.

 

Lup pushes a finger into Lucretia’s dripping pussy. “You’ve been waiting a long time, and I want you to have at least some fun without a sore bottom, so I’ll give you this first,” she says, adding a second finger as she fucks Lucretia with her hand. Lucretia moans, and in no time she comes hard on Lup’s fingers with a grateful cry. Lup doesn’t pull her fingers out right away, and after another few moments of gentle manipulation Lucretia comes again, moaning and grinding on Lup’s thigh. Lup pulls her fingers free and wipes them on Lucretia’s thigh. Lucretia giggles.

 

“Now,” Lup says firmly as she wraps her arm around Lucretia’s waist, “first your spanking for sassing me. I’ll use my hand for this part. You’re a naughty girl,” she scolds, and begins to spank Lucretia firmly. “You will not sass me any more, Lucretia, got it?” she continues over Lucretia’s yelps.

 

“Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry,” Lucretia whines as Lup finishes out a dozen swats and begins to rub Lucretia’s bottom.

 

“I know you are honey, I forgive you. Now I’m gonna paddle you for the tantrum you threw. This’ll be just like when you got the hairbrush, babe; I’ll spank you ‘til you submit and accept your punishment, then a dozen more as a reminder. The sooner you get your attitude in order, the sooner we’re done. Remember your safe words just in case, okay, babe?” Lup says.

 

Lucretia nods. “Yes, ma’am,” she says, a little nervously. It’s been a long time since anyone paddled her, but somehow she wants it. Lup teased her with it and it wouldn’t seem fair if she didn’t get it now.

 

Lup quickly casts Silence, just in case, raises the paddle and spanks Lucretia hard. Lucretia howls in pain. Shit! It hurts worse than she remembered, a devilish cacophony of stinging and burning and deep ache. Lup spanks her again and Lucretia kicks and tries to scramble off of Lup’s lap, but Lup holds her tightly. “Nooooo, it hurts, pleeeeeeease,” she wails right as Lup brings the paddle down again. Lucretia shrieks and tears spring to her eyes as she fights Lup’s arm to get away.

 

“Hold still,” Lup scolds, spanking Lucretia a fourth time and drawing another long howl. Lucretia tries to hold still as Lup spanks her again and a tear slips down her cheek as she wails.

 

“Please, pleeease, it hurts, please no more,” Lucretia begs. Lup spanks her again she begins sobbing and crying in earnest. “I’ll be good, please, I really will, I’ll be an angel,” she sobs.

 

Lup continues to spank Lucretia and raises her voice to lecture over the sobs. “You were a bad girl, Lucretia. You’ll get a paddling like this every time you throw a tantrum, got it? You’re not just gonna throw a fit and stamp your cute little feet when you don’t get your way. This had better be the last time you try it.”

 

Lucretia sobs and smacks her hands against Lup’s leg. “Let me go!” she begs. “Stop it!”

 

“Four extras, bad girl, don’t you smack me and fight, you lie here and accept it,” Lup scolds, landing the eleventh swat.

 

Lucretia sobs harder as her shoulders slump. She can’t get away from the spanks no matter how hard she fights. She was a bad girl and her bottom hurts and she’s miserable. She hates the paddle, even though wanted it so badly she begged for it.

 

Lup pauses, noticing the change in Lucretia’s posture. That’s it. She’s finally submitting, good. Lup rounds off with a twelfth swat, lets go of Lucretia’s waist, and strokes her hair. “Good, honey, now just your last dozen and your extras. I’m proud of you for finally accepting your punishment. Almost done, baby, then I’ll hold you,” she soothes. She holds Lucretia tight again and spanks hard and fast, blistering her way through the last dozen while Lucretia screams and cries. “These are for hitting, babe, just four and you’re done,” Lup encourages, and smacks Lucretia firmly twice on each thigh.

 

Lucretia stays where she is and cries as Lup sets aside the paddle and rubs her back. “So-o-rry,” she manages.

 

Lup continues to rub comfortingly. “I know, babe, whenever you’re ready I’ll hold you and help you feel better,” she says. Lucretia takes a deep breath and starts to settle a little.

 

“You said you’d fuck me,” Lucretia remembers.

 

“When you’re ready, honey, it’s okay,” Lup soothes.

 

“Can it be my ass? Please, I need it,” Lucretia pleads.

 

Lup chuckles. “If you want, honey, don’t you want it nice and gentle in your pussy though?” she asks.

 

Lucretia shakes her head. “I want you to take my ass hard so I’ll really remember to be good and obey. Please, Lup,” she whimpers.

 

“Since you asked so nicely, sweetheart, of course. You let me know when you’re ready, I know your bottom’s really hurting right now,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia shakily gets up from Lup’s lap and wipes the tears from her cheeks, but a few stray ones still trickle down. She sniffles. Lup gets up from the bed and helps Lucretia lie down on her belly. “Thank you,” Lucretia sniffs.

 

“You’re welcome, babe, always. I’m gonna rub some lotion on you now,” Lup says gently, smoothing Lucretia’s hair back.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia replies.

 

“Good girl,” Lup says. She crosses the room to the dresser and retrieves a bottle of lotion. She comes back to the bed and sits on the edge next to Lucretia. She gently massages lotion into Lucretia’s burning backside. Lucretia whimpers and moans at first, then relaxes and hums a little as the lotion starts to soothe her skin. She takes a deep breath and the scent of the lotion catches her attention.

 

“What kind of lotion is that?” Lucretia asks.

 

Lup checks the label. “Pomegranate and rum,” she answers.

 

Lucretia sighs happily. “It smells pretty,” she says.

 

Lup smiles and sets the bottle aside on the night table, then leans across Lucretia to retrieve the paddle and put it away. Lucretia sees and cringes away. “It’s okay, honey,” Lup soothes as she closes the drawer. “Look, it’s gone, no more spanks, I promise,” she says, showing Lucretia her empty hands. Lucretia relaxes again.

 

Lucretia raises her head. “Could you fuck me now? Please? I feel lots better and I promise I’ll be good,” she asks.

 

Lup pulls the lube out of the drawer. “Sure, babe, if you’re ready. Get up on your knees and spread yourself for me as much as you can so I don’t hit too many sore spots,” she prompts. Lucretia does so with a wince; anything would hurt at this point, no use pretending. Lup pours lube over Lucretia’s asshole, if anything being over generous, and pushes a finger in to make sure plenty of lube goes in, too. She adds a second finger and gently moves them around before pulling them back out and walking over to grab a towel from a hook on the wall. She brings it back and cleans her fingers off a bit, then rolls on a condom and coats her cock with more lube.

 

Lup lines herself up and begins to gently press into Lucretia. Lucretia moans and relaxes to let her in. “Good girl,” Lup praises. She cleans the excess lube from her hands and drops the towel beside the bed. She pushes into Lucretia slowly until she’s all the way in. “Let go honey, you’re being so good,” she says. Lucretia lets go of her ass cheeks and leans on her elbows with another moan. Lup begins to fuck Lucretia, not too hard, but not too slowly either. “How’s that feel, babe?” Lup asks.

 

“Good,” Lucretia gasps. “Harder! Pull my hair!” she demands.

 

“You ask me nicely for what you want or I’ll spank your sore little bottom. Last warning, try again,” Lup says sternly.

 

Lucretia whines. “I’m sorry! Please fuck me harder and pull my hair, I’m so sorry, don’t spank me, please, please, please don’t spank me it’ll hurt—“ she begs, panic tinging her voice. She shivers at the thought of being spanked again.

 

“Sssh, babe, it’s okay,” Lup says gently. She stops thrusting for a moment. “It was only a warning, take a deep breath for me,” she coaxes. Lucretia takes a shaky breath, and Lup rubs her hips. “One more,” Lup says. Lucretia does. “Do you need to stop, sweetheart? It’s okay if you do, I could hold you close,” Lup offers.

 

Lucretia takes another breath. “N-no, I can keep going, I’ll be a good girl, you won’t have to punish me or scold me or anything, I swear I’ll be so good and submit and ask nicely—“ she babbles in a rush. Lup sees her tremble a little.

 

Lup pulls out of Lucretia. Lucretia whines a little. “That’s right, sweetheart, you will be a good girl. That’s all for your cute little butt, now I wanna hold you.” Lucretia looks like she’s about to argue. “No arguments, Lucretia, you’re shaky and tense and you sound like you’re scared I’ll beat the shit out of you. Time for some cuddling, I don’t want you all worked up like this,” Lup says firmly. Lucretia visibly relaxes. Lup pulls the condom off and throws it away. “Lie on your side, babe, scoot over,” Lup orders. Lucretia complies and Lup slides in next to her. “Oh, Luc, honey, you’re frozen!” Lup cries. She pulls the blankets over both of them and wraps her arms around Lucretia protectively. Lucretia lays her head against Lup’s chest. Lup is nice and warm, and Lucretia feels better with her so close.

 

They rest that way for a while. Eventually, Lucretia tilts her head up for a kiss. “Sorry I said you were mean,” she says. “You’re really nice and fair, I was just being a whiny brat. I’m gonna be good forever now though,” she adds ruefully.

 

Lup squeezes Lucretia tighter. “Was the paddle always this bad for you, babe? Do you always scream and shake like that afterward? That seems like a hell of a thing to get over and over like you told me,” she asks with concern.

 

Lucretia nods. “Pretty much,” she says. “Sometimes more. I almost didn’t remember how bad. You did a good job with it; I don’t want to misbehave anymore, so I guess it worked.”

 

“You aren’t scared of me are you? You shied back and you seemed so panicked,” Lup asks hesitantly.

 

“What? Oh, no, Lup, dear, I wasn’t scared of you,” Lucretia reassures her. “I just saw the paddle and got a little freaked out, that’s all, I trust you though.”

 

Lup lets out a breath. “Let me tell you, babe, you’ll have to act up pretty bad before I paddle you like that again. That’s a rough one, it was kinda hard for me to be that cruel to you,” Lup says.

 

“Okay. It’s not up to me, after all,” Lucretia replies. Lup grins and kisses her nose, and Lucretia giggles.

 

Lup reaches back to the night table and checks her watch. “Excellent. It’s only quarter to six, there’s still time to snuggle for a while before breakfast,” she says.

 

Lucretia falls silent. “It’s _when_?” She asks incredulously.

 

“5:45, babe, why?”

 

“In the morning?”

 

“Yeah, we got up at five. What’s wrong, honey?” Lup asks.

 

Lucretia bursts out laughing. “No wonder I was grouchy,” she finally says, “I need more sleep than that!”

 

Lup kisses her forehead. “Alright, sweetheart, have a nap and I’ll wake you for breakfast, deal?” she offers.

 

“Deal,” Lucretia agrees, and wraps her arms tight around Lup. Guess she’s sleeping in after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I can't believe there's twelve of these now!
> 
> It's always fun to yell in the comments!


End file.
